Promises to Keep
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: It's been 2 years since Danny died and Clara's moved on. Or has she? When faced with her biggest fear, can she break a promise hold on to her new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this idea came about after an emotional conversation followed by a badly placed gifset on tumblr. I hope you enjoy. **_

2 years to the day. Clara stood in the same spot she had done 2 years ago, staring down the road. She'd been here so many times, there was some sort of connection here she always felt to the point where she hadn't been able to drive down here since it happened. The road was quite busy today, but that didn't stop her from sitting by the side of the pavement and watching it go by. It was a day she would never forget, a day that was seared on to her brain forever for so many reasons. This wasn't his last spot, not really, but she'd look strange standing in a graveyard where he wasn't even buried and after all, this was the moment it all went wrong.

It must have been hours she'd been sat there looking in the same direction. Clara had turned her phone off before she sat there not wanting to be disturbed, so she didn't actually know how long it had been. She guessed everyone would know what today was, there'd been enough sympathetic looks yesterday at work and plenty of whispers going on around her which is exactly the reason she wasn't there today. Here she could be lost in thought, thinking of everything she needed to without the judgement of anyone…

"Clara?" She almost jumped at the voice, nobody had said a thing to her as they walked by and she had ignored everyone too. She knew who it was too, and she immediately felt an awful feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

Pete was a good man. They'd met at a conference on the other side of London where they discovered he worked in a school not far from Coal Hill. 8 months and a few dates later and things were moving slowly forward, but today she just didn't want to see him. Thing is, she hadn't actually told him about Danny. Not really. Pete hadn't been inside her place, they'd always been to his - she'd just swung it that way whenever conversation had arisen. If he had there would be a lot of explanation to be done, but so far she'd got away with it.

"I could say the same for you?" She needed longer to get a reasonable lie in her mind. Clara hadn't actually stopped looking down the road yet, it hadn't really occurred to her yet this might look quite strange.

"Water's out, nobody's allowed in today. I did text you earlier, did you not see?" There was a sarcastic comment waiting for him right there; she just couldn't be bothered to give it to him. She didn't like comparing Danny and Pete, but somehow at the moment she couldn't help but think what Danny would be doing right now.

"Phone died, sorry. I called in sick today, woke up feeling terrible but felt better after lunch so I came out for a walk and just stopped here for a moment." It almost horrified Clara how much she'd lied, or at least twisted the truth, to Pete over the last few months. She didn't mean to, it just happened and she couldn't really stop it. It wasn't that she didn't like Pete; if that was the case she would have ended it weeks ago. On the contrary, he was brilliant, he had a way of cheering her up in almost any situation with very little effort and he was an amazing cook.

The trouble was, he'd got to know her quite well in their time together and therefore this lie didn't quite carry. "You never call in sick… are you alright? What's happened?" Pete came round the other side of her, and then spotted the flowers. "Was there an accident here? Did you know them?" Clara looked at him for the first time. His face was concerned; he'd crouched down now to be at her level. She didn't reply though, she couldn't. The silence clearly made her point as he eventually changed his conversation topic. "You look frozen Clara; it's not that warm out here." He slipped off his coat, putting it around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you to mine and I'll make you tea."

Thankfully he'd stopped with the questions too, if he'd asked she'd have probably said no, but instead he put a supportive arm around her and just helped her up and they walked to his car which took them back to his. Only when they were half way there did it occur to her they hadn't been far from her place and she was immediately grateful he'd offered to go to his – although she did wonder if that meant he was on to her.

"Clara. We're here, are you getting out…?" Pete had opened her door and she just hadn't noticed.

"Yes, sorry. My mind's all over the place today I don't mean to be so distant." She stepped out the car and followed him up to the door, going in and through to the living room where he soon put the fire on. "Thank you so much, I hadn't realised quite how cold I'd got sat down there it's probably a good job you turned up." Pete grabbed a blanket and made sure she was well wrapped up before going in to make the tea. Clara pulled her legs up to her chest, still shaking a little as her body tried to warm itself up. Whilst Pete was in the kitchen, Clara pulled her phone out and turned it on to see if she'd missed anything other than his text. As it turned out and as she'd feared, there were quite a few messages from teachers at the school offering everything from good wishes to tea in the staffroom tomorrow morning – thoughtful as they were, she couldn't bring herself to reply to any of them. It was the picture on her phone she was more interested in, the last photo they'd taken together. It used to be her lock screen, but that had to change when Pete came along. Now she just opened it, a lot, making sure to keep that memory well alive.

When Pete's footsteps could be heard once more, Clara quickly locked her phone and slipped it away and rearranging her position to be able to take the mug from him. He smiled; a gesture she returned as he sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"How are you feeling now?" Pete asked and handed her the TV remote, an honour she knew they both realised the importance of, but she didn't turn it on just yet.

"Warmer, but still a little shivery." Clara snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder, sipping at tea slowly. "Remind me to cut off the water supply to your school next time I'm feeling ill? Or I could just get you to do it for me…" He chuckled at that.

"Someone's definitely feeling a little better. I'll try and remember that. You going to turn the TV on or should I steal the remote back?" Clara turned her head to look up at him, giving a small grin before throwing the remote over on to the second sofa. "Well that's not very nice, what will we do now?" She leaned over to put her tea down on the table and then sat back up, slipping her arms round him.

"I'm sure we can keep ourselves amused?" Clara smiled again, kissing him gently. "Call it a thank you, and a reason to avoid afternoon telly." Pete gave her a look she hadn't seen before. It was a good look or at least she assumed it was and he eventually smiled with it – confirming her suspicions. "What's that look for… you seem to be staring a little?"

"Oh no no not at all, I just realised something quite big…." Once again she reverted to being unsure if this conversation was going in a good direction.

"And what would that be?" She asked, taking one of his hands in hers and playing a little with his fingers.

"How amazing you are, how much I was scared when I saw how upset and cold you looked, how much I worry about you. I know this isn't the most romantic of situations but Clara Oswald I think… no, I know I love you." Pete went in to kiss her but Clara pulled back, completely freezing at this statement. This was the exact moment she'd been afraid of since she realised how serious this relationship was.

Clara stood up, stepping away from him and going over to the window, looking out over the road. She knew she had to speak, she knew she would have to explain now or losing Pete would be inevitable. Behind her, she could tell he was looking at her, but she didn't want to know how his face looked.

"I know it's not the most romantic of days," Clara shook her head as he spoke, it wasn't his fault, and this would never be his fault.

"Don't, please. It's honestly not that, it's not you. I just… I can't say it back." Pete stood up and went to join her, staying at a distance.

"You don't have to, I don't expect your feelings to be the same as mine right now I just had to tell you and…" Clara could feel the tears building just with the sound of his voice as much as the words he was speaking.

"No Pete you don't get it, you really don't understand and I don't know if you ever will." She wiped at her cheek when the tears began to escape.

"Try me, please?" He sounded so sincere, but that didn't make her any less nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

"I…" she started, stumbling. "I can't ever say it back. Not ever, however I feel I cannot ever speak those words to you." She looked up to him and was met with a confused look. "This… is a long story. I made a promise to someone 2 years ago… 2 years exactly actually. He… I…" she sighed and took out her phone, unlocking it and handing it to Pete.

"Your ex?" Pete asked. Clara could never call him that, they'd never broken up - they'd simply been broken.

"No. Sorry, no. I can't… I can't use that term. He was my previous boyfriend yes. Danny Pink; a maths teacher at Coal Hill." Pete let out the tiniest of noises at his surname, something she'd have been angry about but he hadn't heard the whole story yet. "I love him. No past tense, I do love him."

"So why… why are you here, exactly?!" Pete asked, sounding a little put off.

"He died!" She snapped, turning away from him, "he _was_ the accident on that road, 2 years ago today he was just gone!" Pete went to place a hand on her shoulder but she moved away. "No, don't give me all that sympathetic stuff I don't want it! I'm fed up of everyone telling me how sorry they are and how they can't imagine how I must be feeling, you all have absolutely NO idea what happened that day, you just don't…" she stopped herself. "I was on the phone to him at the time, and I promised him, I promised him nobody else would ever hear me say I loved them. I can't break that promise now, not ever. I know he's gone, but that doesn't stop my words from being any more real." If only he knew the whole story, but that would never be told. She dropped to the floor; the emotion of speaking it all out loud was just too much. "I understand if it's a deal breaker, I always expected it to be I just wanted… I just couldn't talk about it."

There was silence for a minute or so. Clara sat on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest and she'd given up wiping away tears a long while ago. Pete stood in the same spot she'd left him in, looking from her phone to her position on the floor.

"Is this why you never invite me back to yours? Why you always swing it so there's a reason to come here?" So he was on to her - that was one question answered. She nodded. "You didn't want me to see the pictures of you both I'm guessing?" She nodded again.

"He left a spare jacket at mine all the time. It still hangs behind my door. His mug is still in the cupboard and even his spare phone charger… nothing's moved. It's not that I can't move on Pete, I do really like you and we're good together I just… well I know you think it's weird. Everyone thinks it's weird, but with most people I don't care what they think. Just because we weren't married doesn't make it any less real." Pete now moved and knelt down beside her, still not coming too close. Clara looked at him, shocked he hadn't walked out yet.

"I'm not going to compete with him for that spot in your heart Clara, because I can see I'll never win. That, however, does not stop me from loving you and I will settle for the spot next door quite happily… on two conditions." It almost crushed her just how nice Pete was, but she was also eager to find out how she could salvage this relationship. "One – you tell me all about Danny. Take me to your place, show me everything, and tell me what he was like and what he did. Not because I want to be anything like him, he's just a big part of you and I need to know about that." Clara nodded again and waited for the second condition. "Two – Never tell me you love me. You made a promise and I respect that. I'll settle for really like or anything else, but don't ever tell me you love me because that would be the day I see you really break and I can't ever see that. Is that a deal?" She wasn't sure if her tears were sad or happy anymore, maybe they were a mix of both. She nodded once more, moving on to her knees and kissing him deeply.

"There's one thing you should definitely know about Danny." Pete looked at her, happy to learn. "He would approve of you." Clara smiled, kissing him again and knowing that maybe, just for a moment, she had a chance to live again.

_**This one shot almost killed me more than my whole multi-chapter put together… but there we go. Let me know what you think **_____


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks! So this was going to be a one-shot and it now appears to be a two-parter… with a very long second part. Basically if Clara was to get another love interest this story is the only way I would accept it. **

**Enjoy! **

"Harley come back in please!" Clara called across the garden, watching the dinner with one eye and the 5 year old with the other; it was a skill she had learnt to master well since moving in to Pete's house. If you could call it moving in given that most of her stuff still lived at hers. "Daddy will be back soon we'd better get the table ready yeah?" Clara called again and he finally came running back to the house.

Pete's son hadn't featured too much in their early relationship, but his charming mother decided to do a runner 6 months ago which meant Pete was now a full-time father. His recent promotion to head teacher meanwhile meant he was spending many a late hour at his school, leaving Clara on step-mother duties in between trying to sort her own work out. It was tiring, but generally rewarding.

"Go wash your hands first sweetie." She smiled and let him run through to the bathroom, turning her attention fully back to the stove. Everything was ready now; she was purely waiting for Pete to appear home.

Harley came back in to the kitchen a couple of minutes later.  
"Who's this?" Clara spun around, smiling at him - that was until she saw what he was holding. She immediately pulled the photo from his hand.

"You shouldn't have touched that. Don't go anywhere near my work again okay?!" She didn't mean to shout, it just happened. She slipped the photo back in to her pocket, turning away from Harley and taking a deep breath.

"But who is he? How come you have a picture of him with your work?" Kids asked so many questions, more than adults. Clara's hand stayed hovered over her pocket. It had been nearly 4 years now, but it still hurt. It was a lie that the pain healed over time, it simply numbed. She found new things to numb it. She made it happier sometimes, but it was there, Danny would never leave her and she didn't want him to either. The picture was her support, one that she needed some days more than others. Today had been one of those days where she needed him close. It normally lived in her drawer – she didn't bring Danny to Pete's and that was just how it was. She hadn't meant to leave it on the table, she just didn't get a chance to… "Clara why are you crying?" When had he moved around?

She wiped her eyes quickly. "He's just an old friend sweetie, and I've just got a touch of hayfever – nothing to worry about. Why don't you lay the table for me?" She ruffled his hair a little and sent him in the direction of the cutlery drawer. Clara wiped her eyes again and started plating up the dinners as he skipped over, seemingly happy with her response.

Just as she was about to put the plates in to the oven to keep warm, Pete came in through the door. Harley ran out to him and Clara followed slowly behind, stopping at the doorway.  
"Daddy! I'm glad you're home, I think Clara needs a hug she's sad." Pete immediately looked over to her, holding Harley from where he'd jumped in to his arms. She shook her head at him, smiling fairly convincingly and going back in to put the plates on the table. Pete and Harley followed through soon after and Pete sent Harley over to the table first, stopping Clara in the kitchen.

"He says there was a picture?" She sighed, nodding and taking it out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry, it stays in my desk normally I didn't mean to bring it here it's just a support thing and I swear I didn't mean for Harley to pick it up it was an accident I…" He put a finger to her lips. Clara looked up at him, a little confused.

"Clara relax, I saw this in your desk months ago when I came to visit, if it bothered me do you think I'd still be here?" Pete replied. Clara had no idea he'd seen it, she didn't really know what to think.

"It's your house so…" He rolled his eyes, kissing her nose.

"Shut up you, you know exactly what I mean. I'm pretty sure I told you once that I love you for who you are, and that includes the bit of you that belongs to him. You're allowed to be sad; you're allowed to need this, just so long as you talk to me as well. So after dinner you're going to tell me what happened today, right?" Clara smiled a little and nodded, following him in to the dining room.

* * *

"So then," Pete started as he came back downstairs from putting Harley to bed, "students or teachers?" Clara shuffled over to give him space.

"Huh?" She looked up from her marking and Pete grinned a little at her expression.

"Whatever has stressed you out, students or teachers?" He asked, inspecting her marking.

"Neither, but good guesses. How was your day?" Clara asked, looking back down and immediately spotting another misspelt 'their' and rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what tomorrow's lesson with her year 7s would be now.

"No chance, you are not avoiding this conversation." Pete used a finger to make her look at him. "Talk to me Clara." She sighed, putting her pen down and turning around on the sofa to face him before pulling out her phone and handing it to him with her phone open on the right chat. As he started reading Clara stood up, unable to sit still when stressed. Pete took her hand carefully as she went to walk by him, stopping her from leaving the room as she planned. "You're scared." He spoke quietly, reading the messages. "That's okay." She looked down at him.

"Really? Like really? Because I swear sometimes you're far too good for me. You put up with so much, you live with the days when I come home crying, you hold me when I wake up shaking from nightmares and you deal with the complete shit I give you sometimes when I'm in these moods… and for what? A girl who won't even tell you say those three words? Who when her Dad points out this is now her longest relationship and jokes about marriage she just freaks out?" Pete stood up, handing her phone back and which was now open on a picture of the two of them.

"Because that is all you - it's who you have always been. You are gorgeous and funny and could outsmart me in many a way, but you're also fragile and a huge control freak and that's okay. I don't care if we never get married, I don't care if we never have kids. Clara I just want you, and I want us to be happy, and we are." He pulled her close and she let him hold her. They stood that way for quite a while, the silence almost comforting for a while. Eventually Clara spoke up.

"I never said I didn't want to get married…" It was quiet, but she was speaking her thoughts. "I'm scared, I'm terrified in fact, but I never said that." Pete pulled away slightly and looked at her directly. "But how can we get married when I can't…"

"You don't have to. Even if everyone else thinks it's strange, I understand. Clara are you saying you want to?" They were both confused; it wasn't exactly the most romantic of scenarios. Clara nodded, smiling a little through tears.

"My inner control freak wants to stay like this forever. She can't deal with the fact this is not the way things were supposed to go. But the rest of me would absolutely love to." Clara was trying to explain herself, even though she knew she didn't need to.

"Hold that thought." Pete left her standing there as he ran upstairs. Clara's gaze followed him as he disappeared, just a little confused at his actions. He reappeared with a small bag in his hand. "We don't have to rush anything, this can go however you want it to. Thing is, I've had this for a very long time now with nobody to give it to. I sort of hoped I could give it to you some day, even if it wasn't under these circumstances." He opened the bag, tipping the ring out in to his other hand. "You can wear this as much or as little as you like. On your finger or round your neck. I don't mind I just…" Clara smiled at him, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Just put it on my hand you fool." She chuckled slightly, still recovering from tears. Pete slid it on and she kissed him softly. "Thank you. For everything. This is perfect."

* * *

"You're engaged?!" Clara nodded, standing opposite the Doctor and leaning on the console watching him do whatever he was doing. "Since when was there someone to be engaged to?" She rolled her eyes.

"Pete. You know Pete. Well, sort of." She walked around to him and showed him a picture.

"Oh him! The shouty one, I remember. You haven't mentioned him in a while I thought that might have ended. I lose track with you." He pressed a few more buttons and then headed up the stairs to the books.

"He was only shouting because we were dealing with an inter-school riot I did tell you that was a bad time to turn up. Anyway, it's not over." Clara leant against the console and looked up towards him.

"I don't get it I thought you were all upset over PE still." Her expression changed very quickly.

"It's been 4 years Doctor I'm allowed to move on." She said very seriously, glaring at him. "That's really none of your business anyway."

"I'm just trying to clear things up honestly you're hard work sometimes." She threw a spare book up him which he ignored. "I have a question." He placed the book back in its position.

"What?" She scowled.

"If it's serious and you've been together 4 years and you're getting married, why doesn't he know about me?" Clara paused. She didn't have an answer to that, at least not one that seemed acceptable. "I mean you lied to Danny for a while and in the end you didn't have much choice but to tell him but I thought you'd learnt that lesson by now."

"Who said he doesn't know about you?" Clara answered.

"The fact I've been banned from your flat AND your house - which by the way is a little weird why do you need 2 places to live? And the fact that you're anxiously ignoring the phone call currently coming in from him." She suddenly looked up at him and realised her hands were hovering over her pocket. "Answer it." Clara shook her head. "Oh go on I'll keep quiet." She glared at him and then carefully took her phone out, walking to the other side of the room just in case.

"Hey, you okay?" She answered, not realising the return of her slightly nervous voice which the Doctor smirked at.

"Fine, you gone somewhere? Thought I'd pop in over lunch but nobody knows where you're at. Not that they seemed too surprised. You got a hiding place?" He didn't sound too bothered, she wondered how he'd react if she told him she was currently somewhere between Earth and the moon.

"Yeah I just popped out, fancied since fresh air. Sorry I didn't know you were coming otherwise I'd have stayed in." She bit her lip a little trying to work out how to get out of this one.

"Where are you I could come and meet you?" He asked. She knew that was coming. The Doctor had obviously noticed her panicked face and was obviously waiting to say something. "Just hold on a sec." Clara covered the microphone on her phone and looked over to him. "What?"

"You've really lost the on the spot lying trait haven't you? I'll drop you back, just tell him to wait in your room or something." She breathed a sigh of relief and put the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry I was just paying for something. Look I'm really not that far away I can cut back, have a perch on my desk I won't be long, promise." Clara had a quick glance at the time on her phone and mouthed a couple of minutes on to the Doctor so she'd be back at an appropriate time.

"Alright, see you in a few." Pete replied cheerily, hanging up. Clara tucked her phone back in her pocket and picked up her bag as they materialised back in the stationary cupboard.

"You know Clara, even I can see you're going to end up in another mess if you don't explain yourself to him." The Doctor spoke out as she opened the door to the leave. She looked back at him angrily.

"Pete has enough to deal with Doctor. I've managed for long enough, I can manage a bit longer. See you soon." She left, shutting the door behind her and exiting the cupboard where she immediately walked in to Pete. "I thought you were waiting in my room?" Clara asked, a little ruffled from the sudden encounter; of course Pete had an even more puzzled expression.

"I thought you were off the premises?" He asked. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking behind her at the door. "What were you doing in there?"

"It's a stationery cupboard. I was getting stationery…" She replied, immediately realising the flaw in this plan which Pete was happy to point out.

"You don't actually appear to have any? Clara what's in there?" He didn't have to wait for an answer as the door opened behind her and Clara nearly fell back through. She was grateful for the lack of pupils at that moment.

"Clara you left… oh hello." The Doctor and his magnificent timing struck again. She glared round at him, shaking her head. "What I thought you might need your marking, it's not much use in there." He replied, but she shook her head again. "What?!" He asked once more.

"You could have at least shut the TARDIS door!" Clara sighed, finally building up the courage to look round at Pete who was just staring at it.

"But that's…" he didn't quite have the words. The Doctor was just stood there and Clara was between the two of them. She soon realised this conversation could not be had in the corridor and so guided them both in to the cupboard and pulled the door shut. Pete immediately went over to the TARDIS, inspecting the outside closely before reaching front again and looking inside. Clara took his hand gently and slowly walked in with him. The Doctor was already back inside, stood watching them from a small distance with a slightly smile which Clara detested right now. "What is this? And why is the school caretaker in it? You having some sort of weird space affair or?"

"He's… not the caretaker. Well no he is. Was. He kinda comes and goes as he pleases actually. And goodness no! This is the TARDIS and he is The Doctor. It's his ship." That really didn't help the look on Pete's face if she was honest.

"And that makes you what exactly?" He was still looking round at the interior as he spoke.

"His friend. We travel together sometimes. The TARDIS it travels through time and space we just fly away and visit places. It's magical, it's wonderful, but I always come home." Clara was looking at Pete closely, hoping for a response. She glanced over to the Doctor for a moment and realised he was still smiling. "Will you please go visit the swimming pool or something I could really do without you around right now!" She snarled a little at him, making it plain she was being serious.

"Is it dangerous?" Pete asked. Clara replied quickly to this.

"No."

"Liar." The Doctor butted in. Both of them looked over to him then. "Alright alright I'm going. But she's lying, it's dangerous. But she's good, lots of practice. 6 years and she's alive. Granted PE might be a little better off if…" he didn't get to finish that sentence as Clara walked over and slapped him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She pushed him away as he stepped back forward. "Ever since I told you about this engagement you've been digging at me, pulling me up. You knew Pete was there didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!" He shrugged. "WHY DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT HIM INVOLVED DOCTOR? LOOK WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME." She screamed. "You know what Pete? You've got nothing to worry about. Forget all about this, because I really don't think it'll be an issue in the future." She walked backwards a few paces, holding her hands up. "Fly away home Doctor, fly away and don't ever come back." Clara walked out; grabbing Pete's hand briefly on the way by so he would follow and picking up the marking she'd left on the way out. She kept walking, out of the cupboard, through the corridors (ignoring any passing questions) and in to her room, allowing Pete in before slamming the door.

"Clara what was that? What just happened? Who the hell is PE?" He had more questions she was sure, but those were a good starting point. Clara was pacing the room, stressed and angry, and the worst bit was that all she could think about was how this wasn't over while she was still angry – a wise man had told her that once.

"Danny is PE. It's a long story, I hate the nickname to this day, but believe me that is not why I'm angry." Pete stopped her as she was passing him again, putting a hand on each arm to calm her.

"Did he travel too then?" He asked.

"No. Not ever. I even asked him once, but he wouldn't. This was always my thing, he was never meant to get involved. He found out by accident, he nearly got sucked in to a time vortex… another long story. But we spoke about it, it was okay. I mean things happened in the middle and stuff but everything was working out okay. I'd travel, but I never missed a thing. Danny knew I was safe; I'd make sure he knew, and it all seemed to settle down. Once he knew I didn't have to hide anymore, it made life easier; at least that's what I thought." She looked down at the floor. "Pete when I say I blame myself for his death, it's more than just the guilt of a loved one. If he'd never got involved with me, he'd still be alive now. His death wasn't a tragic accident, it was planned. It was all a plan, a huge great plan by someone who wanted to destroy the Earth. Danny stopped that, he stopped it all, but he was still dead." Clara didn't know how Pete was taking this; she didn't know how anyone would take hearing this. It was the first time she'd spoken about it to anyone other than the Doctor and she felt her heart thumping.

"And you still kept going off with him?! Clara are you crazy if he can die in all this then so can you!" Pete wasn't really shouting, but he wasn't happy about all this that much was clear.

"Yes it's dangerous. So is driving to work or walking to the shop. Everything is dangerous if you look hard enough Pete! The Doctor didn't cause this, it's not his fault! It was her. And she caused us to meet, it was all a plan. Pete I don't do this for the danger. The Doctor really is… was… my friend, a weird one I grant you, but we had fun. I really don't know why you're hung up on this, it's over now anyway. I'm not putting you in danger, I can't do that." She walked over to her shelf to grab a folder to put some work away, but she stopped, slamming her hand down on the shelf. "I'm so sorry." She twisted the ring on her finger. "I screwed up. Apparently I'm good at that. I understand if this changes things, you have a son to think about and I…"

"4th October." Pete spoke from where he stood. Clara stopped talking, looking over at him, a little puzzled. "How do you feel about 4th October?"

"I don't have any particular feelings either way about it if I'm honest." She was trying to determine if she had forgotten something.

"Good. Because I want it to be our wedding day." Her mouth dropped open, how had this conversation ended up here? "I know you like to be in control, but I want to sort this. I have the perfect place, I want to do this." He was right about one thing; she did like to be in control. "Once, not so long ago, you had your perfect wedding planned out. And I didn't feature in that, which is okay, I wouldn't have wanted to. This is different, and I don't want you to feel scared of this, so let me do it. I promise you'll love it, it'll still be your day, but you can enjoy it guilt free. I want that for you." Pete walked forward, taking her hands and linking their fingers. "I hate seeing that side of you, I'm looking at it now because you think I hate that you hid this from me, you think I hate the secrets. I don't Clara, what I hate is you thinking you can't tell me things and I'm sorry you think that, but you can. Let me take this from you, you don't need anything else to worry about." Clara nodded, leaning in as he did so their foreheads met.

"Okay. Alright, this is yours. I trust you. Surprise me."

* * *

Waking up on the morning of her wedding day was surreal; it was a day she had kind of accepted would never happen. Now it was here, except she had no idea what was going to happen. The bedroom door opened and her Dad walked in, smiling away.

"Good morning sweetheart, how're you feeling?" He bought her breakfast over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't really know…" Clara replied honestly, sitting herself up. "It's kinda weird."

"I know, but I promise you're going to have the best day. You deserve this darling." He smiled as she started eating. "I'll let you finish that, don't be too long." She waited till he left before she checked her phone, having spotted it light up when he was in the room. Clara opened the awaiting message, smiling a little as she saw it was Pete.

_Morning beautiful, I hope your Dad is looking after you. Enjoy today, as long as I get it right it'll be your only wedding day, so enjoy it. See you later x_

He'd done nothing but treat her in the last week. Little presents, surprises, and the hen night last weekend which he'd clearly organised with Lily, her best friend.

_:O Texting on the day, you rebel. But I have every intention of doing so. I missed you last night, can't wait to see you. Thank you for this, all of it. xx_

Clara placed her phone back down, leaning back once she'd finished eating and smiling as she looked up to the ceiling. Soon after the door opened and Clara looked towards it, expecting to see her Dad but it was her Gran that walked through the door. She moved the tray out the way so she could sit on the edge of the bed – it still amazed Clara how strong a person she was.

"That's a beautiful smile my dear, I do love seeing it." She sat down, handing over a small box. "I've been instructed by young Pete to give you this early, so here you are. I've also been told you should be alone when you open it, so I won't stay long. How're you feeling?" Clara took the box and then her Gran's hand.

"I'm getting there. I'm also beginning to wonder how many times today I'm going to be asked that question, but yeah, I'm alright." They hugged quickly.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll leave you be for a while, although I will have to come and find out what is in that because it's been killing me all week." Clara chuckled a little as her Gran got up.

"Thanks Gran, love you." She spoke as the door closer. Clara looked down at the box, carefully unwrapping it. She opened the box and found a smaller jewellery box inside – one she recognised. Her mouth opened slightly. "No but it can't be…" Clara picked up the box, gently holding it without opening it and inspecting each side. "I…." Then her phone went again. She picked it up in one hand, opening in the message.

_I know. Just open it; it's been waiting 4 years. x_

How did he know? She put her phone back down and opened the box carefully for the first time since she'd received it.  
"No…" She looked at the necklace that was in front of her. It was beautiful, truly beautiful – a heart with sapphires around the edge. Clara carefully picked it up, turning it over. The back read _'My Clara. Always with you.'_ There was a tear rolling down her cheek she could feel it, but there wasn't a spare hand to catch it so she let it fall. When it did she suddenly realised there was a letter on her lap, it must have been wrapped up with the box. Now she put the necklace down, very gently, picking up the envelope and opening it.

_Clara,_

_I don't know if I've done the right thing, but I hope I have. I went with your Dad to your flat the other week to look out something and found this. He told me how you got it and I just had to see what was inside – I'm sorry. But when I did, I knew you needed this and I knew you needed it today. Wear it, wear it forever if you like, it'll help you more than trying to look at pictures when I'm not around. _

_Now you need to get up, go and find your Gran and let her help you put it on. _

_I love you sweetheart,_

_Pete _

How could she have got so lucky? It was a question she had been asking herself for 4 years now, she still didn't have an answer. She took another look at the necklace before moving everything and climbing out of bed, jumping in the shower.

* * *

"Clara can I come in?" She heard her Gran at the door. She'd just finished getting in to her dress – the one thing she had been able to choose herself. Clara went over to the door, opening it revealing herself to her Gran who gasped. "Oh darling you look beautiful… your hair is wonderful and the dress is perfect."

"Thank you, it took long enough." She smiled and walked back over to the dressing table, picking up the necklace box. "You wanted to see what was in the package?" Clara handed over the box, watching it carefully as she did.

"Sweetheart… it's gorgeous." Her Gran was looking at it, it took her a moment to realise. "Wait, isn't this the box that was in Danny's things?" She looked up to Clara who nodded.

"Pete found it at mine, he did the one thing I've never done and opened the box. I'm so glad he did this is… this is perfect." Clara took the box back and took the necklace out. "Can you put it on for me?" She turned around and allowed her Gran to put the necklace on. "He put a letter in too, telling me I can wear it as much as I like." Once the necklace was done up she turned back around, a hand rising to touch it. "Danny will always be with me, I have that here now, and I think having this will help me to enjoy life just that bit more. Today is going to be wonderful Gran, I can feel it. I'm where I need to be." She smiled as her Dad came in the room too. "Right what's next then?"

"Time to leave, let's get you downstairs." Dave informed her, taking her hand and accompanying her down. Clara smiled as she came down to find Lily, Emily and Zoe in their bridesmaid dresses waiting for her. She hugged each of them, smiling.

"You all look amazing, I love the colour." She had made it quite clear who she wanted as bridesmaids, although Clara knew Pete would know to give the honour to her friends.

"All down to Pete, we just went for the fitting. That guy has fashion sense Clara, definite keeper." Zoe grinned. Lily had turned around to pick up Clara's bouquet. "Oh yeah, and his flower choices aren't bad either." Clara gasped a little at the arrangement, it was really quite beautiful.

"How has he managed to do all this without me finding out, honestly he never ceases to amaze me sometimes." She took the bouquet – as she did Emily noticed her necklace.

"Oh wow that's gorgeous; did he get you that too?" Clara reached up and held it again although letting them all have a look at the same time.

"No… but he did give it to me. This is Danny's little contribution to the day, think of it as an acceptance - from both sides." Clara smiled, showing them the back so it made sense. "Now, are we going? I really don't think turning up late is my thing." They all chuckled and headed out to the car.

* * *

Clara arrived in a beautiful cream vintage car, stepping out at the other end to handbells playing as she walked in. She couldn't hold back a big smile as she saw Pete stood at the end of the aisle – he'd done a wonderful job and she was so delighted.

The service began and there were big grins all around. Dave was proud to see his daughter there, his Mum was just pleased Clara was finally happy, and Clara was trying to juggle a whole mix of emotions, all of them good.

As it came to a close they walked out together. They walked out, stopping just outside the door to be showered with confetti. They both turned in, kissing softly to cheers and as they pulled away they paused for a moment, foreheads touching.

"Thank you, this has been perfect, I couldn't have asked for more." Clara spoke quietly, wanting this to be a conversation between them which everyone appeared to be respecting.

"Has? Sweetheart there's so much more to come." Pete kissed her nose gently. "But you deserve this, all of it. And this," he gently touched the necklace, "looks beautiful on you." Suddenly something clicked for Clara.

"The whole theme has been sapphire you didn't…" she started, Pete smiled softly.

"When I saw it I couldn't resist. I went to your place for inspiration and I found it, I only wish I could thank him." Clara's hand joined his touching the charm.

"He knows. And he'd also want us to shut up and get to the party, shall we?" She grinned, standing up properly and taking his hand again, walking down the rest of the path for photos.

* * *

A few tears were shed during the speeches, especially the surprise one from Clara's Gran which she'd not been expecting. There were a lot of hugs afterwards, and then the dancing started. 'Perfect Day' came on and Pete held his hand out to Clara and they went out for their first dance. As he took her in his arms she smiled, resting against him as they moved gently.

"How you bearing up sweetheart?" Pete asked quietly, rubbing her back softly.

"Wonderfully, absolutely wonderfully, I'm happier than I've been in years and it's all down to you." Clara kissed him gently before leaning back in to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed everything, I did hope you would. You know if you're tired we can go whenever you want." Pete knew how tired she could get sometimes; she loved how much he cared.

"No, I'm seeing this one out; I'm not missing one single second. Especially when it's back to reality on Monday…" She sighed gently, still smiling.

"Mmmm but then it's only 2 weeks until I whisk you away on the holiday of your dreams." Pete picked her up a little, spinning her round.

"Which, by the way, the destination of said holiday would be useful to know for packing purposes." She looked up at him hopefully once her feet were back on the floor.

"No chance, I'll pack for you." He grinned, kissing her head as the song came to an end. He looked up at the room and spotted someone in the corner of the room. "I think someone wants to see you." He spoke, nodding over in the direction he was looking. Clara turned around, looking in the same direction and seeing The Doctor stood there. She looked back to Pete who didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Go on, I need a drink anyway." Clara nodded, kissing him again quickly and walking over, briefly saying hello to everyone that stopped her on the way.

Eventually she made it over to him although stopped a little further away than maybe she normally would – this was the first time she'd seen him since the argument.  
"Why are you here?" She asked, looking around to make sure nobody was looking at them. "You weren't invited." He reached in to his pocked and pulled out an envelope.

"Actually I was." He handed it to her so she could check for herself. "I had a phone call too; he was very keen I come." She handed it back, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'm still angry." She told him very matter of fact, looking down at the floor. "I'm still not bringing Pete in to this, he shouldn't have called you."

"Well he did, so what are we going to do about it?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, are you staying?" Clara asked, looking around at everyone dancing.

"I don't think so, parties aren't really my thing." He replied.

"Of course they're not. Fine, you can go then." She pushed herself up off the wall but he grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away. "Clara…" he started. She looked around at him, waiting for an explanation. "Congratulations, you deserve this."

"So I'm being told. Doctor if you want to say something, please just say it." She pulled her wrist away from him.

"I'm sorry. Danny was a good man, I understand why you're upset…" he started.

"Pete did more than invite you to the wedding didn't he?" She asked, although Clara knew the answer. The Doctor nodded.

"You've got yourself another good man, I get that you don't want to see me anymore. That's all I have to say." He turned away to leave the room.

"I… I need a break, but I'll call you." He smiled a little back at her. "See you around Doctor." She paused slightly before hugging him quickly, smiling at him before going back over to the main party. As she made her way over she was jumped on by a very excitable Harley. "Well hello there young man, having fun?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Fancy a dance?"

"Yes please!" Came the reply. He took her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor.

* * *

Hours went by and eventually everyone left. Pete and Clara retreated up to their suite for the night and eventually Clara found herself lying in his arms on a huge bed sipping champagne with music playing in the background.

"There's one thing I really need to know." Clara spoke for the first time in a little while. Pete made a small noise of recognition. "How did you manage all this without organising a single thing at home?"

"Many misspent work hours and a very helpful deputy. Also the kind distraction of my 5 year old child when I needed to make phone calls at home." Pete replied. Clara looked up at him in mock shock.

"You used your child to hide things from me? Well frankly I'm appalled." She grinned at him, rolling her eyes a little when he snuck in the opportunity for a quick kiss. "Pete Granger you are quite the mischievous man, I can see where Harley gets it from." She chuckled, kissing him again quickly before he could argue. "Luckily I like that in you both, so don't be changing just yet."

"I did wish your Dad good luck." Pete commented to which they both grinned.

"He'll love it, those two get on really well anyway and Dad has been hinting at the idea of grandchildren for years now!" She rolled her eyes at the thought of all the conversations they'd had.

"So what should we tell him?" Clara looked up at him, confused at his latest sentence. "About having grandchildren, what should we tell him?" She paused, taking in what he was saying.

"You mean…?" Clara asked, not completing the sentence but they both knew the end. Pete nodded. "We tell him nothing." She said, to which he gave an understanding smile. "You're not supposed to say anything till 3 months right?" Clara smiled widely at the end, placing her glass down on the table and turning on her side to face him. "So we'd better get started to reduce the number of awkward conversations in the meantime…"

Pete wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. Clara just took a moment to look in to his eyes; she could suddenly see her future. It was then she realised just how much she'd been living in her past, how that needed to change more than anything. Her past would always be with her, the necklace round her neck was proof of that, but it didn't stop her from looking forward now. Finally Clara realised she could have the life she always wanted, maybe not with the man she'd expected, but still with one she adored and who loved her dearly. He was everything she needed and more, and finally, for the first time in almost 4 years, she could truly be happy.


End file.
